


Because That's What You Did

by phidari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pesterlog, Stable Time Loops, Temporary Character Death, [S] Dirk: Synchronize, [S] Dirk: Unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and AR have a little chat during [S] Dirk: Synchronize & Unite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because That's What You Did

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even Homestuck fic anymore, I'm just clearing out my old stuff from years ago and decided to post this because I still ardently believe Dirk could not have come up with that scheme on his own.

TT: Tell me what the plan is.  
TT: You've had plenty of time to deduce it on your own. It's been 66.754 seconds since you came to.  
TT: Yeah, and I've been kind of busy following the instructions you've been bombarding me with. Tell me before I crash through the other window, what's the goal here?  
TT: You mean kind of busy slapping some skin. What was that all about?  
TT: She was there. I wasn't gonna leave her hanging.  
TT: The plan. Spill.  
TT: One thing at a time, Dirk.  
TT: This is the laboratory under Roxy's house. Make your way to her room. Once you're there I'll let you in on the middle phase.  
TT: And before you object, allow me to point out that you need to focus your full attention on a certain other set of red lines.  
TT: What?  
TT: Miles, bro. Focus.  
TT: Ugh.  
TT: Fine. Got it.  
TT: I'm in her room.   
TT: Do I even need to tell you to deploy Squarewave to handle her entry proceedings?  
TT: No, douchebag, I've got that. Now shut up while I revive her.  
TT: Once you've done that, grab that bucket on the table. Sendificate it to the coordinates I just flashed for you.  
TT: What?  
TT: Ok, whatever. I'm sure you've got some grand scheme up your sleeve.  
TT: I don't have sleeves, Dirk.   
TT: Forgive me for not coming up with some belabored metaphor, I was a little preoccupied forcing myself to rhyme "bucket" with "smuppet" for my modus.  
TT: I feel unclean.  
TT: Well, get ready to amp the sanitation down to minus 11. Set these coordinates.  
TT: Ok.  
TT: Put the sendificator over your head.  
TT: ...uh.  
TT: What?  
TT: It's literally three lines up, Dirk, I'm not going to repeat myself.  
TT: I know you're not so far removed from the human condition that you're unaware we need our heads ATTACHED.  
TT: Do you have another plan?  
TT: Roxy's dreamself should be awake and, if I aimed her right,  
TT: How can you be sure you did?  
TT: How can you be sure she's even on Derse? Or that she wasn't hit by some falling rubble like you were, Mr. Flash-Step Ninja?  
TT: That she wasn't impaled by the miles?  
TT: That Derse will even be in one piece by the time that timer finishes counting down?   
TT: You have to be the one to revive Jane. Put your head in the sendificator.  
TT: I'll die.  
TT: Very astute.  
TT: You've now spent a grand total of five point six two seconds arguing out of a misplaced fear for your own mortality instead of manning the fuck up and saving everyone. Get your ass in gear, Dirk. You're out of time.  
TT: I've got this under control. Trust me.  
TT: Like I have another fucking choice.  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is now an idle chum! --  
  
TT: Aren't you glad you listened to me?  
TT: Can't talk. Smooching a corpse.  
TT: You know how to get here, right?  
TT: Of course I do. I'm the one who told you about the damn thing to begin with.  
TT: I've got Roxy, we're on our way.  
TT: You'll arrive precisely on time to catch the bucket you sendificated. Use it to scoop up some water. Jake will/did need a good splashing to wake him up.  
TT: He's the one who revived/will revive you.  
TT: The three of you will remain out of sight until it's completed.  
TT: Three of us?  
TT: You'll see.  
TT: Out of sight? Why?  
TT: Because that's what you did.  
TT: Fine.  
TT: Ok, here goes. See you in a few billion years.  
TT: See you a few minutes ago.  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --


End file.
